


A Letter From Mom to Mama

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: The Beth Epistolary [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelby sends Quinn a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter From Mom to Mama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talia_ae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/gifts).



> Date Written: 14 March 2011  
> Spoilers: Takes place in second season.  
> Warnings: none  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions -- Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Glee", the characters and situations depicted are the property of Ryan Murphy Productions, Twentieth Century Fox Television, and Fox Network. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Glee", Fox, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I wasn't expecting this series to end up quite like it has. And that, for me, means I did something right. I like it when my stories can amaze me, despite any planning I may have done. It keeps me on my toes as a writer. There's a possibility that this series could continue, but I'm not making any promises at this point, as it could end up seriously AU in ways that most people probably wouldn't want to read.
> 
> I will freely admit that I balked at the idea of writing for Rachel. Partially because she'd be an obvious character to use for a Purimgifts story, and partially because I've had a knee-jerk dislike for this character almost from day one of the series. But for the flow of the story, and the initial idea I'd had for this series, I swallowed my dislike and made a valiant effort to use her in the series, as one of the three women in Beth's life. But I couldn't make her letter work without an over-abundance of angst that I just didn't want to deal with. So I made a substitution that I think worked out even better in the end.
> 
> The Bible verse quoted in the first and second letters are from [the KJV edition of Ruth 1:16](http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Ruth+1%3A16&version=KJV) @ [BibleGateway.com](http://www.biblegateway.com). Specific details for this story primarily came from the [Beth Corcoran](http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Beth_Corcoran) Glee Wiki article. Upon checking this again, I'm seeing an error in the information from when I last looked while writing this series. Initially the page listed Beth's birthday as "spring break 2010", which could work as being near Purim, depending on the year, as is mentioned in the third letter. Now the site shows 24 May 2010 as her birthday, based on a Mark Salling tweet. As a canon birthday was not mentioned, I'm going with the initial information I'd seen for this series.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always taking a chance with me.
> 
> Beta: cuspofqueens & shatterpath

Dear Quinn,

I know that you said there you didn't want to have anything to do with Beth when I adopted her, but I was pretty sure that you were lying. It's just taken me this long to build up the courage to contact you, in case you hadn't been lying. I will completely understand if you don't want me to contact you again, and will comply with your wishes this time if you do say that. Somehow, I don't think you will though.

So let me catch you up on our daughter, shall I?

Her full name is Elizabeth Naomi Corcoran. Of course, I still call her Beth, just as you and Noah had requested when I adopted her. The quote you put in that last journal entry is a personal favorite of mine. It felt _right_ to have either Ruth or Naomi in her name, and since you wrote the quote to Beth, just as Ruth said it to Naomi, it was pretty obvious what her middle name should be.

It's hard to believe that Beth's already a year old today. I've included a DVD and some pictures for you. In fact, the picture in the purple outfit was taken earlier today by a professional photographer hired by my bosses. They're completely enamored of Beth, as is everyone else who has ever met her. She is the belle of the daycare center in the building where I work here in Las Vegas, and easily wraps everyone around her little finger without trying.

I read your pregnancy journal to Beth on a semi-regular basis, as part of her bedtime story routine, and I share the pictures with her. Yes, she's barely a year old, but I want her to know her whole family, not just me. That means you, your mother, Noah, and, yes, even Rachel. You are welcome to call or visit anytime that you want to. I don't want Beth to grow up with the unknown specter of her birth mother looming over her for the rest of her life, like Rachel had to.

Please understand that I am not asking you for anything other than being a part of Beth's life. My job pays very well, and allows me to give Beth everything she should ever need or want, except for a relationship with the rest of her family.

Beth is a bright, happy little girl with the most infectious laugh I have ever heard. She lights up the room when she smiles. No matter how bad things have gotten in the past, she has always been able to lift my spirits and remind me that there is still good in this world. She has restored my faith: in God, in life, and in myself. And I have you to thank for that.

Quinn, I can never properly thank you for this gift that you've given me, this second chance at life. The only thing I can do is continue to take care of our daughter, raise her to grow up into someone we can both be proud of.

And going back to the quote you'd written for Beth in your pregnancy journal, Ruth continues by saying, " _thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God_ ". And it's for Beth, _because_ of Beth, I say this to you because we are a family because of the daughter we share.

Please take the time to consider what I've said here. I think Beth is worth it, and I hope you do, too.

Thank you again.

Shelby & Beth

* * *

  


[](http://tinypic.com?ref=15oxs9i)  
[this image](http://s.bebo.com/app-image/9193589773/5411656627/PROFILE/i.quizzaz.com/img/q/u/09/02/09/baby_girl.jpg) via [source](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1790877/Gleek_Named_Mayfield)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=246kt44)  
[source](http://www.flickr.com/photos/shpangle/page4/)


End file.
